Chibi Yunjae :: Yunnie Kitty English Ver
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: English version for Yunnie Kitty I've already post... Little Jaejoong love Hello Kitty so much and he wants a big Hello Kitty doll, what will little Yunho do to pleasehis Joongie?


**Yunnie Kitty**  
**Author:** Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan  
**Length:** drabble

Happy read ^ ^  
the time was running out to give its own movement in a minimalist room painted in fancy pink that pretty impressed. The movement of the clock sounded together, reflect a small sob of sorrow tone from a little body curled it blankets with matching color

Little Jaejoong sniffed silently, a dripping water flow in the corner of his eyes slowly that was very swollen, he pouted his cute tiny lips as a sign of his sadness since he woke up from his beauty sleep

"Eumm... Joongie want a big Hello Kitty doll" he murmured softly, still sobbing while slipped his tiny head on a soft pillow that printed his favorite cat character

Little Jaejoong was really like the cat character since he saw a show that showed a fan who collects all variety of Hello Kitty characters. Jaejoong as if he was hypnotized by all the cuteness given by this little cat, always ask for everything related with this little character.

"Joongie, lunch had prepared, baby" an adult woman soft voice awaken Jaejoong from his sadness feeling  
"Umma..." Jaejoong whined weakly  
"Joongie baby" the woman said in sad tone and approached her only son who looks very fragile now  
"Umma, Joongie wants a big Hello Kitty doll" Jaejoong pleaded, his tears flowed again  
"But Appa, Joongie" the adult woman was quite upset to see her son who is very pitiful  
"But Joongie wants Hello Kitty, Umma" Jaejoong sobbed silently  
"Next, ask Appan again, baby, he will hear your wish if you asked innumerably" the woman smiled while Jaejoong was only able to nodded resignedly

Now the atmosphere feels very awkward, the adult woman had two choices that put her in confusion, between her husband and her son. Jaejoong really wanted a big Hello Kitty doll which a little girl brought yesterday in his class. However, the head of Kim family forbid Jaejoong to have it because it's the only items owned by girls

During this time the man was allowed Jaejoong has a few things related to that cat character, and that all was enough. One principle for him is that, boys should behave like a man

"Joongie! Why didn't go to school?" a high-pitched screams of a little boy who is Jaejoong very know bring him from his day dreaming  
"Yunnie!" Jaejoong said cheerfully to see Yunho visited him  
"Why Joongie? Your eyes are red and swollen" Yunho said as he sees Jaejoong has not spirit  
"Joongie is sad, Yunnie" Jaejoong moaned and hugging Yunho body before him directly  
"What happened Joongie?" Yunho asked confused  
"Joongie wants a big Hello Kitty doll Yunnie, but Papa Kim didn't allow him" the young woman on Yunho side answered  
"Why not, Mama Kim?" Yunho looked back to the adult woman  
"Papa Kim said that girls thingy" the young woman replied in regret  
"Uh, what is a Hello Kitty doll looks like, Joongie?" Yunho asked innocently as he released Jaejoong body on him  
"Even Yunnie don't know, Papa was right" the woman murmured softly  
"It is" Jaejoong shows a small cushion-shaped character of his favorite cat right on Yunho face  
"It's a Hello Kitty doll?" Yunho was surprised and took the pillow  
"Eumm..." Jaejoong nod while pouted his lips in spoiled way  
"But that's just the head, Yunnie, this the picture of the character over all" this time Jaejoong show the full picture of Hello Kitty character given by his friend yesterday  
"Joongie wants this?"  
"Joongie wants a big one" Jaejoong asked to Yunho as if Yunho can grant his wish  
"Yunnie know! Joongie, Yunnie go home first" Yuho said gladly and ran without waiting for Jaejoong answer and not noticing a confused look of a young woman who looked at Yunho and his only son

Yunho ran happily towards his home, the smile on his face never faded since he has a brilliant idea according to him. His small face shows his happiness when Yunho saw her mother smile waiting for him in the front door

"Umma" Yunho yelled while hugging his mother  
"Yunnie, already home. What about Joongie?" the beautiful woman asked his beloved son  
"Umma, Uncle Shim ever give you something like this before, right?" Yunho replied with a question and shows the picture Jaejoong give while jumping up and down joyfully  
"Umma wore that costume while attending a masquerade party in Appa school reunion"  
"May Yunnie borrow it, Umma?" Yunho asked his mother again, along with his up and down fluffy black hair  
"For what Yunnie?" the woman confused  
"For Joongie, Umma, come on Umma" Yunho asked as he pulled the woman warm wrist  
"Where are we going, Yunnie?" she was puzzled to see Yunho is so cheerful  
"Umma and Appas' room. Umma put it in the closet, right?" Yunho pulled her toward the minimalist rooms painted in ivory color  
"Where's Umma?" Yunho kept talking while he saw his mother try to find the costume in the closet  
"This is too big, I think I have this model for children" she muttered  
"This is it" the woman added and take the pink color costume and handed it to Yunho  
"This is it, Yunnie" she smiled  
"Umma, help Yunnie wear it" Yunho cheerful smile never faded  
"Yunnie want to wear it? What for Yunnie baby?"  
"For Joongie Umma, come on Umma" Yunho forced his mother  
"All right" she gave up and the young woman deftly put the Hello Kitty costume on Yunho  
"It's done, Umma?" Yunho very impatient asked her to quickly resolve it  
"Done Yunnie. Actually, what is it? Why are you so in hurry?"  
"Yunnie will tell Umma later, now Yunnie go to Joongie's home again" he replied and kissed his mother cheeks softly

Yunho ran quickly toward the minimalist house beside his house, he hastened to meet his Joongie and show this cat costume to him

"Joongie!" Yunho called after arriving in front of Jaejoong room  
"Yunnie!" Jaejoong replied cheerfully, but his face soon changed when he saw the stranger, but familiar  
"A big Hello Kitty doll!" Jaejoong screamed hysterically as he ran over and hugged the figure that he thought was a big Hello Kitty doll he always desire  
"Joongie" Yunho said a bit proud of himself  
"Eengg..." Jaejoong lifted his face feel familiar with the sound he had heard  
"Joongie, this is Yunnie" Yunho said open the cat character head and looked at Jaejoong  
"Yunnie!"  
"Yunnie will be Joongie doll from now on" Yunho said make Jaejoong happy  
"Yunnie! Yunnie Kitty! Belong to Joongie forever" Jaejoong hugged Yunho tightly and shouted happily managed to get a big Hello Kitty doll as he always wish

-End-

Thank you for reading this weird fanfic  
the weird story, the idea come so sudden  
Especially the ending, I.m not too comfortable

Ja Na ^ ^


End file.
